


Некоторые любят погорячее

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, New Relationship, Out of Character, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Slice of Life, fastburn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Мэтт и Лотор решают между собой, насколько Широ влип, раз вообще взялся за уборку.
Relationships: (past) Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Некоторые любят погорячее

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Всем кто ждал и дождался х)
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9415092)

Вряд ли Широ заслужил всё то, что с ним случилось, но сам он считал, что всё по справедливости. Он ведь не самым хорошим бойфрендом был. Пропадал на работе, уделял мало внимания, излишне скептически относился к попыткам Адама вести здоровое питание и назло ему заказывал острые крылышки из забегаловки неподалёку. У них давно уже не ладилось, эти несчастные крылышки всего лишь стали очередным гвоздём в крышку гроба их отношений, а объявленной за неделю до этого помолвке было суждено остаться украшением деревянного ящика. Возле надгробия они постояли вместе, после чего разошлись каждый своей дорогой. Дорога Адама оказалась вполне себе ровной. Без Широ он ожил будто — по крайней мере так казалось по его инстаграму — и всё у него было хорошо. Широ же свернул куда-то не туда, раз до сих пор вообще проверял инстаграм уже бывшего.

Лучший друг, Мэтт, предлагал развеяться. Оторваться в клубе, закатить вечеринку или слетать на выходные в Вегас — всё лучше, чем сидеть в четырёх стенах, страдая — но Широ каждый раз отказывался. Даже Лотор, студенческий приятель, с которым Широ продолжал поддерживать общение по непонятным для себя причинам, пару дней назад пригласил его на ужин в фамильный особняк. Пришлось вежливо сослаться на неотложные дела: чопорная и немного жутковатая семейка Лотора всё ещё пугала Широ до усрачки, хоть сам Лотор и был… славным. Впрочем, у Мэтта было другое мнение на этот счёт. Ему не нравился ни Лотор, ни уж тем более его семья; однако ни нелюбовь к аристократии, ни принципиальная неприязнь к «богатеньким выскочкам» не помешала этим двоим год назад переспать на Хэллоуиновской вечеринке в доме Широ.

Не сказать, что Широ завидовал. Самую малость, разве что. Ладно, он завидовал и рыдал прямо в ведёрко с мороженым, в четвёртый раз за неделю пересматривая «Дневник Бриджит Джонс». Ему хотелось искры, бури, безумия. Встретиться с кем-то взглядом и понять, что вот она, любовь. Самой что ни на есть клишированной и приторной романтики, вроде флирта с баристой, или неловкой встречи в метро, или застрять в лифте с горячим соседом, или…

Да кому он теперь нужен, испачканный мороженным и в нестиранной майке. Широ бросает её в корзину для белья, чтобы выбрать из вороха грязных вещей другую, менее грязную, и решает, что его дружба с мороженым на этом закончена. Его новый друг — пицца. Самая большая, что смотрит на него прямо с яркого флаера, завалившегося между счетами за квартиру. Практически не глядя Широ набирает телефон, указанный на флаере и, как только монотонные гудки сменяет приятный женский голос, проговаривает на одном дыхании:

— Мне погорячее, пожалуйста, и с ананасами. Адрес: Сантос-авеню, двадцать три, третий этаж.

В ожидании заказа он даже немного прибирается. Уносит на кухню пустые пластмассовые ведёрки, протирает краем футболки пыль с телевизора, заталкивает ногой под диван журнал о здоровом питании, который забыл Адам, и ловит себя на мысли, что ему всё равно. Рука не тянется к телефону, в груди не расползается липким пятном обида. С него хватит. Да, так и есть. Пора жить дальше, двигаться вперёд и отметить это новое начало отменной пиццей.

***

Похоже, с новым началом придётся повременить. Нет, сам Широ временить ни с чем не собирался, а вот курьер будто решил свернуть по дороге куда-нибудь в Китай. Третий час пошёл. От скуки Широ успевает просмотреть все видео на любимом канале с котиками, которые вышли за последнюю неделю, переставить тарелки в настенном ящике, полить остатками чая накренившийся фикус и подвинуть шкаф на пару дюймов правее. Он уже проголодался, всерьёз, и если этот горе-курьер не появится в ближайшие десять минут, Широ обещает себе сожрать его вместе с фирменной кепочкой, а после позвонить в этот сервис и высказать им всё, что он думает по поводу доставки. Нет, он пойдёт дальше — будет судится, требовать компенсации за моральный ущерб и увольнения всех причастных. С едой не шутят. Её едят. Широ был бы не против поесть. Если бы у него была пицца, конечно. Но её, увы, до сих пор не доставили.

Звонок отвлекает Широ от мрачных мыслей об убийстве и делает их весёлыми. Кровь закипает, пробуждая первобытные инстинкты; ведомый ими он пытается учуять запах сыра и мяса, но не чувствует ни того, ни другого. Остыла, наверное. Неудивительно, с такой-то доставкой. Разозлившись окончательно, Широ набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы вывалить всё своё возмущение на курьера, и открывает дверь.

— Бля, — сокрушается курьер, так и не подняв головы. Он покачивается на месте, похоже, говорит сам с собой, пока упирается ладонью в косяк прямо возле лица Широ, — как на этом вообще ходят.

Тот остаётся стоять там, где стоял. Окидывает курьера взглядом, пытаясь понять, рабочая ли это форма. Вряд ли курьеры носят каблуки и короткие розовые шубки. Либо у этой доставки очень… уникальная спецодежда, либо это действительно форма, только парень не курьер.  
Это какая-то ошибка. Надо сказать ему об этом. Уладить недоразумение, пока не стало слишком поздно, но.

Но парень поднимает голову, и Широ тонет в его глазах цвета летней ночи.

Совершенное лицо. Идеальная фигура. Шёлковые волосы, стянутые в небрежный хвост.  
А ещё второй рукой он прижимает к себе ананасы.

— Ну и запросы у тебя, — говорит парень, будто так и нужно, теснит его плечом, проходя в коридор. — Знаешь, сколько магазинов мне пришлось обойти? Сейчас два ночи, держу в курсе.

О нет. Это не парень ошибся дверью, а, похоже, Широ ошибся номером.  
Если это не судьба, то он не хочет знать, что судьба такое.

— Прости, наверное?

— «Прости», — передразнивает тот. — За это и доплатить можно.

Разумеется. Сколько скажет. Широ прямо сейчас всё ему отдать готов, вместе с ключами от квартиры, но в горле так сухо, что и слова сказать не получается. Его хватает только на кивок, на что парень закатывает подведённые глаза. По-хорошему закатывает. Типа, «так и быть уж». Лучше, чем Широ ожидал. Впрочем, не то чтобы он чего-то ожидает.

Парень между тем оставляет ананасы на столе. Окидывает безразличным взглядом просторную гостиную и отставляет бедро, опуская на него руку, из-за чего Широ едва не теряет рассудок.

— Стул где?

Голос отвлекает Широ от созерцания прекрасных длинных ног, затянутых в кожаные леггинсы. Судя по интонации, должен быть здесь, так что Широ едва ли не бежит на кухню, чтобы притащить оттуда самый лучший, тот, сиденье которого промято меньше остальных. Парень дёргает уголком губ в знак одобрения, и Широ чувствует себя идиотски счастливым.

— Садись. И без рук, ясно?

Что Широ понимает точно, так это своё тело. Оно удивительно легко подчиняется приказам этого парня. Пугающе легко. Ему без шуток страшно, когда к лопаткам прижимаются холодные прутья спинки, когда одна рука ложится на другую, сцепляясь в замок, и когда парень замирает в полушаге напротив. Он чувствует себя крохотным и ничтожным перед могущественной неконтролируемой стихией, расплескавшейся в чужих глазах.

Под таким углом обзора Широ наконец-то замечает рельефный пресс между леггинсами и чёрным топом. Дальше парень вытаскивает из кармана шубки блютуз-колонку и ставит её на стол. Сдувает упавшую на глаза густую чёлку, отчего сладко тянет под ложечкой.  
А потом он начинает двигаться.

Широ доводилось бывать в стрип-клубах. Однажды он так напился, что и сам танцевал на стойке — под одобрительные возгласы Мэтта, конечно же, и надеется, что ни у кого не сохранилось видео с того вечера. Разумеется, Широ не эксперт и не профи. Его не пригласили бы в жюри «ABDC», однако, если бы он был, скажем, человеком с кастинга, то этого парня Широ выставил бы за дверь сразу же.  
Если оценивать объективно: он ужасен. Ещё ни разу парень и близко не попал в ритм песни, что, казалось бы, невозможно. Эти телодвижения и танцем-то назвать сложно, не говоря уже о том, что он едва стоит на каблуках.  
Однако Широ смотрит субъективно. И по его субъективному личному мнению, это — лучший танец из всех, что он когда-либо видел.

Он охватывает взглядом всё. Старается запомнить как можно больше деталей, понимая, что не забудет этот вечер даже если захочет.  
Каждый изгиб тела. Каждый неловкий взмах кистью. Каждое движение бёдрами.  
То, как качаются огромные серьги-кольца. То, как капля пота скользит от чокера вниз, впитываясь в ткань топа. То, как на выдохе подрагивает чуть впалый живот.  
Широ заворожён им. Целиком и полностью. Принадлежит ему с потрохами, пусть парень и не знает об этом. Главное, что знает Широ.

Парень, похоже, увлекается. Прокручивается вокруг себя, прикрывает веки с длинными ресницами, будто в трансе, мимолётно улыбается, и для Широ это как удар под дых.  
Впрочем, он готов забрать свои слова назад, когда парень седлает его колени.

— Тш-ш-ш, — говорит тот, раскачиваясь совсем не в такт, хоть Широ ничего ещё не сказал. Ему остаётся лишь помнить, как дышать, и держать это чуть приоритетнее, чем знание о том, как пульсирует венка над чокером.

— Это лэп-дэнс, — решает пояснить парень, вцепляясь в спинку стула. — Слышал об этом от… знакомого.

Широ не в курсе, что там наплёл ему этот знакомый, но это совершенно точно не лэп-дэнс. Парень просто ёрзает у него на коленях, непристойно прогибаясь в спине, из-за чего шубка сползает с плеч и виснет на локтях. Настоящее чудо, что он до сих пор не проехался промежностью по затвердевшему члену Широ. И, знаете, пусть это ни разу не лэп-дэнс, Широ не жалуется. Его всё более чем устраивает. Поэтому когда парень как бы между делом интересуется, справляется ли он, Широ заверяет его, что всё прекрасно.

Может, его окрылила похвала. Может, новая песня понравилась ему больше предыдущих. Может, Широ сегодня чмокнула в лоб сама Фортуна, но в следующее мгновение парень прогибается слишком сильно, и Широ приходится поймать его, чтобы тот не свалился на пол. Ладони ложатся на его бёдра как влитые, будто для них и были созданы. Ощущение чужого тепла коротит нервы, плавит остатки здравого смысла и приличий.  
Парень вскидывает подбородок, наверное, собираясь напомнить о правилах, однако Широ чувствует ответное пламя в его взгляде. Горячее, но не обжигающее.

— Руки, — всё же говорит тот, прочистив горло. Широ убрал бы, правда, но в глазах напротив он читает другое. Парень щурит веки, смотрит на него с жадностью, продолжая держать дистанцию — насколько её можно держать, сидя на коленях. Неуловимую, хрупкую. Она трескается, как лёд под ногами, тает из-за жа́ра между ними. Парень тоже это чувствует, Широ уверен в этом, как в том, что именно его он ждал всю свою жизнь.  
Это слишком быстро, эмоций слишком много, всего слишком много: парень и сам в смятении, кажется. Однако он не встаёт с его коленей, не бьёт по рукам и до сих пор не врезал по лицу, как мог бы. Будто он сам не знает, что делать, и оставляет решение за Широ. Раз так, то он пожимает плечами.

— Иначе ты упадёшь.

— Справедливо.

Парень пожимает плечами в ответ и коротко смеётся, обнажая зубы. Белоснежные, с чуть заострёнными клыками, которые Широ хотел бы ощутить на своей шее, и, _господи_. Спасибо.

Следующая песня медленная. Тягучая, как патока. Примерно такая же, как то, что сейчас в голове Широ, потому что парень вместо того, чтобы слезть с коленей и продолжить танцевать, сцепляет руки за его шеей.  
Они сидят так до конца трека. Молчат, наслаждаясь друг другом, общаясь без единого слова, одними лишь взглядами. Парень больше не прячет улыбку. Поглаживает кончиками ногтей кромку волос у затылка, в то время как Широ обводит большими пальцами выступы тазовых косточек. Каждый выдох ощущается на губах всё отчётливее. Веки закрываются медленнее. Ресницы дрожат, как и всё внутри в предвкушении.  
 _Он потрясающий_.

Поцелуй срывается урчанием в животе. Парень чуть отстраняется, а Широ готов прямо сейчас пойти и утопиться в ду́ше от досады.

— Сильно проголодался? — спрашивает парень скорее для галочки, а затем бросает взгляд на принесённые с собой ананасы. — А, так ты поэтому?..

— Да, — перебивает его Широ. Уже нет смысла скрывать и пора бы уже объясниться, — но я могу…

— Всё понял, не вопрос. Кухня ведь там, полагаю?

Широ более чем уверен, что ничего парень не понял, поскольку он и сам уже не уверен, что понимает. Единственное, что он понимает — в его доме этот парень может делать что угодно, ведь у Широ язык не поворачивается отказать ему. Поэтому он идёт следом, готовясь ко всему.

— Ничего, если я разуюсь? Эта обувь пиздец неудобная.

Ума хватает ровно на то, чтобы кивнуть и не ляпнуть при этом «снимай вообще всё». Снимает парень, правда, только шубку и туфли, однако то, как он при этом стонет, покрывает остатки одежды с лихвой.

Из стрип-бара Широ словно перемещается на кухню Гордона Рамзи. Может, этот парень не умеет танцевать, но ножом он владеет в совершенстве. Ему словно ничего не стоит разделать и ананас, и овощи, и завалявшееся в холодильнике мясо. Он режет и смешивает, посыпает приправами, которые Широ купил когда-то и так ни разу и не использовал. От запахов рот наполняется слюной; животные инстинкты берут власть над телом, ставя перед сложным выбором: теперь Широ не знает, на кого хочет наброситься сильнее, на еду или на парня.  
Последний словно в своей стихии. _Вот теперь_ он движется в такт музыке. Покачивает бёдрами, мыча под нос мотив песни, ведёт плечами, плавно и сексуально, отстукивает пальцами ритм припева. Безумно хочется подойти и обнять его сзади, вжаться носом в чувствительное место за ухом, прижать к себе сильно-сильно, но, наверное, это было бы странно. Широ ведь до сих пор даже имени его не знает.

— Я Широ, — решается он, не в силах перестать улыбаться. — А тебя как?

Парень мешкается. Кусает губы, опуская взгляд в пол.

— Рэд. Типа, рабочее прозвище. Ну, ты понимаешь, — Рэд виновато улыбается, но Широ рад и этому.

— Рэд. Тебе подходит.

— С-спасибо. Эм, — он придвигает к Широ тарелку с салатом, — мясо будет готово минут через пятнадцать, пока можешь перекусить этим.

— Ты не останешься?

Фортуна была с Широ весь вечер, грех не пойти ва-банк. Только она, похоже, выскользнула в приоткрытое окно, ведь Рэд тускнеет на глазах.

— Мне пора, правда. Работа, все дела.

Ну конечно. На что он вообще надеялся.  
Не глядя, он вручает Рэду купюры — там долларов триста-четыреста, неважно. Широ не в курсе расценок. Лишь надеется, что этого хватит, и возвращается в гостиную, не желая видеть, как Рэд уходит. Тот замирает у двери на долгие секунды. Вселяет в Широ надежду — что передумал, что тоже почувствовал эту связь между ними и теперь всё будет иначе — но затем входная дверь хлопает.

Мясо отменное. Его Широ ест в одиночестве.

***

Наутро Широ поймёт, что Рэд оставил деньги в прихожей.

***

— Такая хрень только с тобой могла случиться, — хохочет Мэтт, и Широ жалеет, что рассказал. Ему надо было поделиться с кем-то, ладно?

— Это не «хрень». — Лотор чуть оборачивается к Широ, будто не хочет видеть Мэтта и краем глаза. — Это случайность. Всего лишь ошибка номером. Ты не должен винить себя в этом.

— Да, спасибо, — с плеч будто в самом деле падает груз. С сердцем это, к сожалению, не работает. Между тем Лотор продолжает:

— Но ты виноват в том, что не узнал его настоящее имя и не взял номер телефона. Если этот парень и правда «любовь всей твоей жизни», то как вообще можно было позволить ему уйти.

Он жалеет об этом каждую минуту с того момента, как Рэд ушёл. Надо было задержать его, любым способом. Закинуть на плечо, привязать к кровати, или… Нет, это уже лишнее.

— Ценю твою честность, — выдыхает Широ, совершенно обессиленный и вымотанный переживаниями. — Ты настоящий друг.

— Эй, а я? — тут же возмущается Мэтт. Не дав ответить, тот опускается на диван прямо между Широ и Лотором. — Ты ведь уже выяснил, куда позвонил в итоге?

— Угу. Это вроде бы эскорт-агентство. Мне до сих пор так неловко, боже.

Мэтт молчит целую минуту: тревожный звоночек и повод перенаправить этот самый звоночек в девять-один-один. Любой, кто знает Мэтта больше пары часов именно так бы и поступил, но Широ слишком занят самобичеванием, а Лотор не вмешивается из принципа.

— Алло? Здрасьте, это, м-м-м, ночной клиент с Сантос-авеню.

Широ смотрит на Мэтта глазами, полными ужаса. Вряд ли Рэд хочет видеть его после вчерашнего, да и не так он представлял себе знакомство парня своей мечты с друзьями. Безмолвно Широ просит помощи у Лотора, однако тот, похоже, на стороне Мэтта. Сплетает пальцы и кладёт локоть на спинку дивана, явно заинтересовавшись.

— Да-да, хотел бы повторить заказ. В этот раз можно без ананасов, ха-ха. Спасибо, дорогуша, буду обязан. — Мэтт гордо выпячивает грудь. — Видишь? Решил я твою проблему. А паники-то было.

— Мэтт.

— Ну и кто теперь твой лучший друг после этого, м?

Лотор закатывает глаза вместе с Широ, но, в отличие от него, молчит.

— Тебе что, пять лет?

— Тебе вообще шесть. Будем считать, что я недалеко ушёл.

Когда-нибудь Мэтт Широ с ума сведёт, честное слово. Сейчас поддаваться безумию нельзя: оно придёт само, и, о ужас, увидит его чокнутых друзей. После такого приёма Рэд точно не согласится с ним встречаться. Широ на его месте не согласился бы.

Паника охватывает не сразу. Она подбирается постепенно, выжидает, прячется среди споров и дурацких шуток как тигр в зарослях джунглей. Сначала дёргается левое веко, но Широ списывает это на бессонную ночь и усталость. Затем он едва не разбивает вазу, с которой протирает пыль — винит в этом Мэтта и Лотора, продолжающих решать между собой, насколько Широ влип, раз вообще взялся за уборку. У него дрожат руки, но замечает это он позже, когда чуть не роняет утюг на ногу в попытке разгладить рубашку. На помощь приходит Лотор: приказывает сесть и берётся за утюг сам, игнорируя язвительные комментарии Мэтта о том, что тот был бы неплохой женой.

— Я объективно больше зарабатываю, — в конце концов парирует он, — так что из нас двоих женой был бы ты.

— Зарплата ничего не решает, и это социально-гендерные стереотипы, как не стыдно!

— Ты первый об этом начал.

Пока эти двое выясняют отношения над его рубашкой, Широ чувствует, как паника расползается по всему телу, холодная и липкая. Вместе с коленями дрожат руки; в горле сухо — он сглатывает слюну каждые пару секунд, но это не помогает. Ничего уже не поможет, и всё, что ему суждено — опозориться перед любовью всей своей жизни. Перед парнем, который танцует для других за деньги, и чьего имени он даже не знает.  
Может, Широ и правда умом двинулся.

В дверь звонят. Усилием воли Широ заставляет себя не кричать.

Нужно делать всё очень быстро. Надеть чёртову рубашку, застегнуть её хотя бы на пару пуговиц, спрятать средства для уборки и прикрыть полотенцами немытую посуду. Друзья вместо того, чтобы помочь, шепчутся на диване — видимо, надеются на шоу.  
 _Хрен им_.  
Виновата в этом та самая паника или всё же Широ не растерял былой формы, но ему удаётся запихнуть обоих в шкаф.

— Только рискните, — говорит он угрожающе тихо, на что даже Мэтт лишь кивает.

Вот теперь можно.

— Привет, сладкий, — заявляют ему с порога, — на всякий случай напомню: смотреть можно, трогать нельзя, восхищаться нужно, так что приземляйся и начнём, время уже тикает.

Широ и слова вставить не успевает, потрясённый и растерянный сильнее вчерашнего. Он пятится к дивану. Практически падает на него, когда парень оказывается до некомфортного близко, и сглатывает, когда тот ставит изящную ногу в туфле на высоченном каблуке прямо на журнальный столик.  
 _Другой парень_.

В отличие от Рэда, этот действительно умеет двигаться. Его тело как вода, он пластичный и невероятно гибкий, танцует так, словно для этого и рождён. Смуглая кожа завораживающе сияет в мягком солнечном свете зóлотом, длинные пальцы звонко щёлкают в ритм, он подмигивает, приспуская с одного плеча джинсовую куртку. Широ впечатлён, правда, но… нет, нет-нет-нет.

— Стой, — всё же просит он, заставив себя очнуться. Парень сразу же ставит трек на паузу.

— Тебе не понравилось?

— Нет, в смысле, ты прекрасно танцуешь и всё такое, просто случилось недоразумение. Кажется. — Про себя Широ добавляет: — _Опять_.

Парень вскидывает бровь. Скрещивает на груди руки в браслетах-цепочках и смотрит на него так, будто Широ жалкое ничтожество и не понимает, от чего отказывается.

— Ты не вызывал стриптиз на дом?

Чёрт. Возможно, если бы не его разыгравшийся аппетит ночью, то Рэд разделся бы.  
От этой мысли становится только хуже.  
Нужно срочно брать всё в свои руки, потому что без музыки слышно возню в шкафу.

— И да, и нет. Слушай, тут такое дело: я вчера ошибся номером и случайно набрал ваше, м, агентство, там меня не так поняли и прислали, ну. _Парня_.

— О, так ты по девочкам?

— Нет же!

Их прерывает грохот за спиной. Помимо вешалок с одеждой из шкафа вываливаются Мэтт и Лотор. Пока первый кряхтит что-то нечленораздельное, а второй пытается одновременно поднять его и застегнуть свой ремень, Широ приходит к выводу, что всё.  
Это конечная.

— Ого, да у вас тут вечеринка? — Кажется, парень даже приободряется.

— Практически, — цедит Лотор, смеряя его придирчивым взглядом.

— Вечеринка там, где есть я, а я здесь, так что всё закономерно, — Мэтт протягивает руку, — Мэттью Холт, лучший друг нашего Широ, и хочу сказать, что у него точно есть вкус.

— Мэтт, нет.

Стриптизёр выглядит оскорблённым до глубины души. Взглядом он если ещё не убил Широ, то определённо в процессе, и этот процесс ему нравится. Широ же в отчаянии закрывает лицо ладонями.

— Что значит «нет»? — переспрашивает Лотор как единственный, кто ещё пытается разобраться в происходящем.

— Не он это. Не Рэд.

— Кто такой, нахрен, Рэд?

На стриптизёра они смотрят втроём. Почти синхронно моргают и переглядываются, окончательно переставая что-либо понимать.

— У вас что, нет никого с таким, эм, псевдонимом?

— Дорогуша, мы тебе не бордель, у нас все нормальными именами пользуются. Моё Лэнс, кстати.

Это не имеет смысла. Вообще никакого. Рэд ведь не мог быть плодом его больного воображения? По лицу Мэтта видно, что именно это он и собирается спросить, так что Широ его опережает:

— Не-а. Всё. С меня хватит, я ухожу.

Не придумав ничего лучше, Широ делает пару шагов назад и запирает себя в шкафу. Хреновый способ доказать, что он не тронулся умом, однако ему нужно побыть одному и собраться с мыслями.  
Он всю ночь с ними собирался, впрочем. И даже после того, что случилось в гостиной, для него ничего не изменилось.

Что бы это ни было — судьба, случайность или даже фантазия — его чувства реальны.

С Адамом было не так. С ним не было плохо, просто… по-другому. Они не торопились. Двигались шаг за шагом, словно по инструкции. Надёжно, как им казалось, и, пожалуй, одно время так и было. Проблема лишь в том, что Широ инструкции ненавидит.  
Он ведь гонял когда-то. Полстраны на байке объехал. Мечтал стать каскадёром или, на худой момент, лётным инструктором. Небо он любил так же, как запах сырого асфальта поутру. Но вместо облаков и свиста ветра в ушах он выбрал тёплое кресло в тесном офисе, думая, что привыкнет.  
Не привык. И небо не разлюбил. Не смог. А Адама смог.

Когда Широ увидел небо в глазах Рэда, то понял: он всё ещё влюблён. Не вышло у него забыть ни звёзды, ни жажду скорости.

Возможно, в этом и был смысл. Широ благодарен за всё, правда. Они пытались, вместе пытались. Не получилось.  
Стоило ли им закончить раньше? Может быть.  
Встретился бы он тогда с Рэдом? Кто знает.

Всё, что Широ сейчас хотелось бы — увидеть Рэда снова. Хоть один раз.

Он выдыхает и упирается затылком в заднюю стенку шкафа.  
В дверцу стучат.

— К тебе можно? — спрашивает Мэтт с осторожностью. Вот уж редкость.

— Никого нет дома, — Широ слишком устал, чтобы вести с ним беседы.

— Жалко. Потому что мы тут вроде как немного поболтали с Лэнсом и выяснили, что случилось с твоим Рэдом.

Широ выходит из шкафа сразу же. Шутка об этом висит в воздухе, однако Лотор на опережение тычет Мэтта локтем. Спасибо ему за это огромное.

— Так, здоровяк, — окликает Лэнс, — а теперь опиши мне этого своего Рэда: я должен убедиться, что мы верно всё поняли.

Не проблема. Широ вываливает ему всё, от точёных лодыжек до сексуально падающей на глаза чёлки.  
Чем дольше он говорит, тем больше лицо Лэнса становится страдальческим.

— То есть, ты серьёзно считаешь этот маллет _горячим_? — Он чуть оборачивается к Мэтту и Лотору. — Чуваки, забейте, у него нет вкуса.

Широ готов выставить его за дверь. Рэд совершенный, что бы этот приторно-смазливый тип про него ни думал. К своему счастью, тип начинает говорить.

— Как-то тупо вышло, на самом деле. В общем, познакомился я на неделе с одной хорошенькой девочкой, и…

— Девочка тут причём?

— Это важно, окей? — Лэнс закатывает глаза. — Ты слушаешь или нет? — Широ молчит в знак согласия, так что тот продолжает: — Короче, уговорил её на свидание. Сошлись на пятнадцатом числе.

— Сегодня шестнадцатое, — влезает Мэтт, за что получает второй тычок в бок, на этот раз от самого Лэнса.

— Спасибо. Да, оно вчера было. А ещё вчера была моя смена. Я думал отпроситься, но меня не отпустили.

— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, — перебивает Широ, — ты поменялся с кем-то?

— Мне дадут сегодня закончить или нет?! — Приходится вскинуть руки и кивком пообещать не встревать. — Так вот, никто со мной меняться не захотел, как бы, не осуждаю, у всех свои дела и всё такое, но нехорошо ведь заставлять девушку ждать, правильно? Пришлось прибегать к крайним мерам и просить помощи у соседа по квартире. Еле уговорил, между прочим.

— Но ты ведь мог просто перенести свидание на другой день? — замечает Лотор. — Это было бы логичнее.

— Какие все тут умные. Может, тогда сами свою ночную бабочку в розовом искать будете?

— Нет, стой! — Широ преграждает ему путь к двери. — Извини их. Так, Рэд твой сосед по квартире?

— Ага. Только я без понятия, нахрена он себе прозвище придумывал. Его Кит зовут.

 _Кит. Его зовут Кит_.

— Кит, — повторяет он на выдохе, счастливый. — Кит. Значит, Кит.

Лэнс демонстративно кладёт руку на бедро, и теперь Широ понимает, у кого Кит подсмотрел жест. Теперь вообще всё на свои места становится.  
Пока Широ смакует чужое имя, его изучают взглядом. Лэнс придирчиво щурится, хмыкает, прикладывая костяшки пальцев к губам, постукивает указательным по щеке.

— И вот он прям так тебе понравился?

— Очень.

— Любовь с первого взгляда и всякое такое?

— Да.

— Со всем этим «и в печали, и в радости, и в болезни, и в здравии, и в богатстве, и в бедности»?

— До конца дней.

— Ух ты. — Лэнс набирает номер вслепую, продолжая смотреть Широ в глаза. — Я делаю это только потому, что слушал примерно то же самое всю ночь.

Он во сне будто. Голос Лэнса далёкий, хоть тот стоит прямо перед ним. Говорит что-то, что Широ плохо улавливает. Разве можно быть настолько счастливым?

— …ага. Да не прикалываюсь, я серьёзно. Можешь сидеть там и страдать дальше, или притащить свой зад сюда и встретиться со своей любовкой, он тебя ждёт. Честно. Ну и всё. Адрес помнишь. Кит? Эй? Остаётся надеяться, — продолжает Лэнс уже для Широ, но отвечает ему Мэтт:

— На что?

— На то, что этот псих не собьёт никого по дороге. Он гоняет как ненормальный.

До кухни Широ идёт по памяти. Благодаря рефлексам готовит себе кофе, но руки подрагивают, и он едва не опрокидывает на себя чашку. Перед глазами белое марево, среди которого — Кит. С мягкой улыбкой, чуть вьющимися у висков прядями и глазами, как далёкий космос.

Пока он пытается влить в себя кофе, Мэтт и Лотор продолжают допрашивать Лэнса. Точнее, это Мэтт допрашивает, игнорируя ладонь Лотора на своей талии. Может, он это специально. Лэнс ничего не замечает. Или тоже только делает вид; в любом случае, его ничего не смущает. Широ вот не смущает, но совсем по другим причинам. Его причина, наверное, уже на полпути. Мчится на крыльях любви, если верить Лэнсу. Он это метафорически, наверняка, хоть Широ не удивился бы. Легко вообразить пару прекрасных крыльев — как шёлк на ощупь, мягких и гладких, белоснежных, как у ангела. Нет, это же Кит. Крылья должны быть красными. Алыми, подобно диким розам.  
Кит создан для красного.

Голоса друзей тонут, как и Широ в своих мечтах о Ките. Будь у него крылья, они вдвоём могли бы улететь. Далеко-далеко, к облакам и даже выше, чтобы после упасть камнем вниз, и когда будет казаться, что это конец, воспарить прямо над землёй. Они валялись бы в сырой траве, смеясь, как ненормальные. Целовались бы, пока силы не кончатся, и ещё немногим больше. Широ бы гладил его волосы, пока тот лежал на его груди, а Кит бы неловко пытался укрыть их обоих крылом.

— Широ, — окликает Мэтт, но он слышит секундой раньше. Звук, по которому скучал последние пять лет.

 _Рёв байка_.

Он открывает дверь прежде, чем в неё звонят. Наверное, это было немного странно, ведь может показаться, будто Широ ждал всё это время у порога, но практически так и было и не то чтобы ему стыдно.

Время замирает, как в тот раз, когда Кит сидел на его коленях.  
Это и правда он. Самый настоящий. Растрёпанный, без подводки, чокера и каблуков, в наброшенной поверх растянутой футболки кожаной куртке — конечно же, красной — в растоптанных кедах, шнурки которых наспех заправил по бокам, и он идеальный. Выглядит ещё лучше, чем в первую встречу.

— Привет, — говорит он, прочистив горло. Тянет руки, но тут же прячет их за спину, начиная раскачиваться с пяток на носки и обратно. — Эм, я…

Широ обнимает его, не дав договорить. Когда Кит смыкает руки на его спине, он и сам готов взлететь, окрылённый переполняющей его любовью.  
Ладонь опускается на лопатки. Разумеется, никаких крыльев у Кита нет; Широ это не расстраивает. Он счастлив. Так, как никогда не был.

— Знаю, — шепчет Широ на ухо. — Кит.

Кит в его руках вздрагивает. Жмётся сильнее, горячо выдыхая в шею, и Широ едва держат ноги.  
А ещё им обоим зайти бы уже в квартиру.

— Чувак, — сразу же накидывается на Кита Лэнс, — что это за хрень с «Рэдом»?

— Я думал вы там типа шифруетесь, разве нет?

— Чел!

— Не я там работаю, а ты, откуда мне знать, как вы там все себя называете? Скажи спасибо, что я вообще согласился делать твою работу и напялить твоё шмотьё!

— Если бы я знал, что ты танцуешь так, как мне после показал, то я ни за что в жизни бы тебя не попросил меня подменить. Повезло, что ты попал вот на этого, иначе моей репутации бы всё, адьос.

Они продолжают беззлобно переругиваться — Широ нет до этого дела. Потому что Кит всё это время сжимает его руку, и это в целом всё, что имеет значение.

— Вот, — с нежностью говорит Широ, когда Лэнс взмахивает рукой, показывая, что продолжать спорить не намерен, — это мой Кит.

Кит смотрит на Широ. Ни на Лэнса, ни на Мэтта с Лотором — только на него. Сначала Широ даже теряется, думая, что поторопился, ведь они не знакомы толком. Но Кит улыбается, поддевает кончиками свободную руку и сплетает с ней пальцы. Смотрит в глаза, и Широ тонет в нём, как в первый раз, без единого шанса на спасение.

— Давай уедем? — просит он тихо, почти шепчет.

— Куда?

— Неважно. Только ты, я, байк и ветер. Если не боишься скорости, конечно.

Низ живота сладко тянет. Ладони горят, ноги пружинят в предвкушении.  
Нельзя быть совершеннее.

— Не боюсь, — заверяет Широ, видя азартный блеск в глазах напротив. Некстати он вспоминает о том, о чём не подумал со всей этой суматохой. — Но я в спальных штанах. Торопился, и…

— Понимаю. Я тоже.

Они оба опускают взгляд вниз. Теперь Широ и правда обращает внимание, что на Ките фланелевые штаны в клетку, мягкие и явно домашние. Но ему-то идёт, а он сам как идиот в рубашке и растянутой пижаме с лого Бэтмена.  
На смех пробивает тоже обоих.

— Насколько это важно? — всё же спрашивает Кит.

— Пижамы? Да вообще плевать.

— Тогда забей и поехали.

— Это всё, конечно, классно, но мне заплатят сегодня или нет? — встревает Лэнс.

Широ переводит стрелки на Мэтта и Лотора: Лэнсу он благодарен, очень, но это всё потом. Сейчас у него есть дела важнее.  
Пока он пытается найти хоть какую-нибудь обувь, Мэтт возмущается тем, что все вокруг ходят на свидания, а он нет, даже вот его младшая сестра вчера с кем-то встречалась. Лотор предлагает ему сходить в ресторан, раз так приспичило, а Лэнс подозрительно затихает, хоть и берёт у них деньги.  
Всё то время, которое Кит не держит руку Широ, он поглаживает его по плечу — осторожно, будто не верит, что ему можно. В доказательство, едва Широ обувается, он подхватывает Кита на руки и вместе с ним спускается по лестнице прямиком к байку.

Когда Широ останавливается, то ловит взгляд Кита. Он выглядит удивлённым, но по-хорошему удивлённым. Типа, «ого, на руках меня ещё не носили, и это, оказывается, приятно», хотя вслух он говорит немного другое.

— Охренительно. Когда-нибудь я тоже так тебя потаскаю.

Кит ниже его на полголовы, Широ при должном старании мог бы обхватить его талию двумя руками, но он уверен, что Кит бы справился. У него такие мышцы, боже. Поэтому он согласно кивает и приземляет Кита прямиком на байк, устраиваясь сзади. Прижимается грудью к спине, смыкает пальцы на животе Кита и, не удержавшись, проводит кончиком носа по маняще открытой шее перед собой.

Они катаются без какого-либо плана. Мчат по трассе вслед за солнцем, пока оно не зависает в зените. Выезжают за город и едут ещё дальше, мимо лощёных коттеджей и разрозненных ферм. Под небом, удивительно голубым, и облаками, как сладкая вата. Ведомые летним ветром и сердцами, бьющимися так близко друг к другу.  
Широ кажется, что у Кита всё же есть крылья.

— Прости, — извиняется тот, когда съезжает на обочину, останавливаясь, — бензина ровно на дорогу обратно осталось.

Широ извиняется тоже, но после — за то, что уронил выданный шлем, и за то, что влюбился в Кита по уши и не знает, что с этим делать. Кит не сердится. Садится на байк к Широ лицом, и приходится втянуть его ноги к себе на бёдра, чтобы уместиться. Он обнимает Широ за шею, говоря, что понимает. А ещё, что тоже влюбился, прямо тогда, когда Широ открыл ему дверь.  
Безумно хочется его поцеловать, до дрожи в коленях. Когда Широ признаётся в этом, Кит целует его сам, и они едва не падают с байка.

— Переезжай ко мне? — просит Широ, как только они отлипают друг от друга. — Знаю, это слишком быстро, но мне кажется, что я без тебя и день не смогу. Если ты волнуешься, что мы не уживёмся, то…

— Просто скажи мне, что ты не танцуешь в пять утра под Бритни, пока чистишь зубы, и мы прекрасно уживёмся.

— Не танцую. Подожди, это значит «да»?

— Это значит, что я обязательно над этим подумаю. Сначала предлагаю что-нибудь поесть, а то я не завтракал даже.

— Можем заказать пиццу. Только заказываешь ты, у меня с этим, как выяснилось, не очень.

— Тогда надо выбрать погорячее.

Вдвоём они смеются так, что на самом деле сваливаются с байка. Обходится без травм, и лежать в траве оказывается гораздо удобнее.  
Отдышавшись, Кит укладывается Широ на грудь. Тот перебирает пальцами его волосы, растворяясь в накатившей нежности.

***

Кит не переезжает к нему в тот же день, и на следующий тоже нет. Они мчат не под венец, а по извилистой горной трассе, прямиком на лыжный курорт. Для них всё впереди. Только начинается. И для этого начала они заказывают пиццу.  
Конечно же, с ананасами. 


End file.
